


O único que confio

by koichi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, If you look you'll find it, Ladrão!Akira, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Príncipe!Goro, There are feelings somewhere here, there is a plot but I ignored it and wrote just the porn part
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Akira tinha aquele poder, o de acabar com qualquer preocupação que Goro pudesse ter, apenas por estar ao seu lado.





	O único que confio

**Author's Note:**

> As últimas fics que escrevi não foram muito boas para o Akechi então fiz essa aqui para equilibrar um pouco hehe

Ele folheava o livro, página por página, passando por ilustrações e texto pelos quais não se interessava. Todo o conteúdo ali mostrado era técnico, explicações, demonstrativos, nada do que ele realmente precisava. Goro tinha pego todos os livros relacionados à procriação humana que encontrou em sua biblioteca particular e nenhum deles continha as informações que ele queria. A parte teórica, ele compreendia, já a prática era um mistério. Para completar, tinha a enorme pressão e expectativa em cima dele em relação à consumação do casamento e proporcionar ao reino um herdeiro. Isso estava deixando-o extremamente ansioso.

Desde que o contrato de união feito por seu pai e o lorde Okumura para a união em sagrado matrimônio entre suas proles foi anunciada, os pesadelo de Goro começaram. Claro que ele conhecia as leis, claro que ele sabia dos procedimentos, claro que ele já tinha se preparado para este acontecimento, mas ele não estava pronto. Era absurda a ideia de ter intimidade com alguém que ele vira apenas duas vezes na vida, ainda mais com todas as cobranças vindas de todos os lados. Haru era uma boa pessoa, parecia ser, eles dariam um jeito de conciliar as exigências e concretizar as responsabilidades, contudo a situação não se amenizava com tal pensamento.

O dia de seu casamento se aproximava cada vez mais e seu desespero aumentava. Era uma sensação sufocante, como da vez em que caiu no lago e demorou muito a subir, seus pulmões ardiam, seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que iria sair de seu peito a qualquer momento, seus olhos se mantinham fechado, pois tudo era escuridão ao seu redor e encará-la era ainda mais assustador. Só que dessa vez não tinha ninguém ali para salvá-lo.

Ele fechou o livro, depositando-o na pilha junto aos outro, deitando-se em sua cama. O colchão macio parecia ser o seu único conforto naquela situação e mesmo assim ele não conseguia relaxar. Fechou os olhos, tentando desviar os seus pensamentos para qualquer outra coisa e falhando miseravelmente, odiando a si mesmo por dar tanta importância à um detalhe tão simples. Ter relação íntima com uma mulher não era tão difícil, certo? Todos tinha essa capacidade, portanto ele também teria. De um jeito ou de outro ele iria cumprir com suas responsabilidades e atingir todas as expectativas que seu pai, lorde Okumura, toda a corte e todo o reino tinham sobre ele. Só de pensar na quantidade gigantesca de pessoas a observar seu desempenho o fez retornar ao seu estado de asseio e ele se amaldiçoou por não conseguir se distrair por um segundo sequer.

Batidas ecoaram pelo seu quarto quebrando o silêncio enlouquecedor. Uma, duas. O barulho mais agudo do que o normal indicava que a sua origem vinha da porta de vidro que dava para a sacada. Parte dele se tranquilizou ao ouvi-las, pois só existia uma pessoa que se arriscava a subir ao terceiro andar do castelo para fazer sua entrada por aquele local inusitado. Ele não deu nenhuma permissão para que a pessoa entrasse, não era necessário, e logo ouviu as portas sendo abertas e a brisa gelada da noite entrando juntamente com o intruso, para logo em seguida serem fechadas e o quarto voltar a ter o calor aconchegante. Os passos abafados pelo carpete felpudo levaram o visitante ate o proprietário, Goro sentiu o momento em que parte da cama ao seu lado cedeu com o peso. Ele não tinha forças para tirar o braço por de cima dos olhos e cumprimentar adequadamente o visitante, eles não precisavam de tamanha cordialidade. Por alguns segundos, eles se mantiveram em silêncio, mas Goro conhecia a natureza curiosa de Akira e que neste exato momento ele estava verificando os livros empilhados sobre a sua cama.

\- Parece estressado. - Foi tudo o que ouviu o outro dizer. Estressado era uma maneira muito simplista de definir Goro naquele instante, mas ele o aceitou pois era também a melhor forma de se considerar o seu estado.

\- É. - Goro grunhiu uma resposta qualquer torcendo para que Akira não estendesse muito o assunto.

\- Por causa do casamento? - Akira insistiu.

\- É. - Goro respondeu da mesma forma.

Dessa vez veio o silêncio e aquilo tranquilizou um pouco Goro, a simples presença do ladrão ao seu lado deixava-o menos ansioso e apreensivo. Akira tinha aquele poder, o de acabar com qualquer preocupação que Goro pudesse ter, apenas por estar ao seu lado. Ele era a única pessoa que não o cobrava ou esperava algo, ele apenas estava ali porque queria, por gostar dele, por ser apenas um adolescente prestes a entrar na maturidade igual a ele e não por ser um príncipe. Goro tinha um apreço enorme por Akira.

Escutou o outro pegar um livro e folheá-lo, fazendo o mesmo com outro e depois mais outro. Akira parecia apenas interessado nas pesquisas que Goro havia feito. Talvez não fosse tão bom deixar Akira ver aqueles livros, pois ele sabia demais sobre a vida de Goro para tornar aquela situação constrangedora. A tranquilidade de Goro foi se esvaindo rapidamente dando espaço a ansiedade perturbadora.

Então, o príncipe sentou-se sobre a cama e arrancou o livro das mãos de Akira, jogando-o do outro lado do quarto. Goro não conseguia encara-lo, mas podia sentir o olhar surpreso do ladrão sobre ele. Podia sentir o seu rosto queimar, mas estava incerto com relação ao motivo. Parecia ser algo entre vergonha pelo conteúdo que estava lendo ou por constrangimento diante de seu ato infantil e impensado. Para sua sorte, Akira não o julgava e apenas o esperou se recompor.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. - Goro murmurou como uma confissão vergonhosa de sua falta de habilidade.

\- Sobre o que? - Akira respondeu tão naturalmente que fez Goro se irritar com ele. Às vezes o ladrão fazia isso, o provocava até arrancar toda a verdade de sua boca.

\- Isso! - Goro apontou para os livros. Akira entendia, ele conhecia toda a situação, foi por isso que riu em resposta.

\- Você se preocupa demais. - Ele disse ao terminar de rir, pousando uma de suas mãos sobre a de Goro em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Funcionou. - Já pensou em falar com alguém? Seu pai com certeza sabe o que fazer.

Goro não conseguiu responder, apenas encarou Akira com o semblante de horror que fez o ladrão rir mais. Claro que aquela foi uma provocação do outro, mesmo assim o príncipe se via incapacitado de seguir o conselho. Nunca iria procurar o seu próprio pai para debater aquele assunto, ele não conseguiria procurar por ninguém. Goro não se sentia intimamente próximo ou a vontade com alguém para debater aquele assunto, nem um pouco. Caso contrário, ele estaria numa situação bem diferente.

\- Desses livros é que você não vai aprender nada. - Akira disse, depois de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego da crise de risos. - Só na prática.

Aquele conselho não adiantava em nada para Goro. Ele não possuía qualquer tipo de experiência e os meios que utilizava para se aperfeiçoar nos assuntos eram totalmente inúteis em relação a parte sexual. Entretendo, Ele tinha Akira com ele. Goro sabia que o ladrão já tinha alguma experiência prévia naquele tópico e talvez pudesse ajudá-lo.

\- O que você pode me ensinar sobre isso? - Goro o questionou, eles estava sério e queria uma resposta séria do outro.

\- Que? - Akira o olhou confuso, piscando algumas vezes como se tentasse absorver a informação que foi-lhe dada.

\- Você me contou que já teve uma namorada, me ensine o que eu preciso saber. - Goro praticamente ordenou.

A relação que tinha com Akira era confusa para ele mesmo. O príncipe gostava do ladrão, era a pessoa mais próxima que tinha, a pessoa que mais confiava, a que mais gostava. Goro vinha desenvolvendo um afeto por Akira desde o momento em que se conheceram e ficava cada vez mais forte e profundo conforme o tempo passado, porém o príncipe não sabia como definir esse tipo de relacionamento que eles tinham. Por isso, alguns de seus pedidos foram negados pelo ladrão quando Akira achava conveniente. Coisas que amigos costumam fazer, certo? Mas se for uma ordem, Akira o fazia. Não que Goro gostasse de submetê-lo àquilo, porém era uma forma de conseguir o que queria e domar o espírito rebelde do outro.

\- Como você quiser. - Akira respondeu presunçoso.

Então Akira pegou Goro pela cintura, puxando-o para se sentar sobre o seu colo. O príncipe não demonstrou resistência nenhum em fazer o que o ladrão exigia, acomodando-se sobre o colo dele, uma perna de cada lado dele. As mãos de Akira foram alocadas na cintura de Goro, mantendo-o próximo deu seu corpo. Tal proximidade já era conhecida por ambos, mas isso não significava que Goro deixaria de ficar nervoso. Era uma proximidade boa, muito boa, e acolhedora.

\- Primeiro, você tem que fazê-la se sentir confortável. - As mãos de Akira subiam pelo corpo do outro em seu colo, deslizando delicadamente em uma suave carícia que Goro conseguia sentir mesmo sobre o tecido de seu pijama.

Seu rosto se aproximou dele, podia sentir a respiração quente batendo contra sua pele e os lábios de Akira tocaram o rosto de Goro de forma tão cuidadosa que se equivalia as carícias de suas mãos. Goro suspirou, passando a segurar os ombros do rapaz a sua frente. Com tão pouco ele já tinha o coração acelerado e a expectativa de ter os lábios tentadores do ladrão sobre os seus. Aquela era uma espera que encontrava-se indisposta a aguentar, virando o seu rosto em direção da onde estava o de Akira, obrigando-o a parar com os selares em seu rosto. Apenas pode ouvir o riso baixo e abafado antes de ter seu desejo realizado. Akira era um provocador, mas acabava cedendo para atender qualquer capricho do príncipe.

O beijo era exatamente como Goro se lembrava. Quente, macio, provocante. No momento em que Akira o tornou mais profundo, Goro deslizou suas mãos para o rosto do outro, encaixando-o numa posição melhor e mais confortável para prosseguirem. Akira era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que Goro queria beijar, se houvesse uma maneira mais fácil de escapar de todas as responsabilidades e poder ficar junto do ladrão, ele a seguiria.

Em meio ao beijo, Goro sentiu que Akira tinha decidido abrir a camisa de seu pijama, tirando cada botão de sua casa. Aquilo era uma novidade para ele, por mais que os dois já tivessem compartilhado da intimidade do beijo, se despir nunca tinha sido parte do processo. Só que essa era uma parte necessária, iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, porém ser com o ladrão era bem mais confortável do que ser com uma completa estranha. Ao retirar o último botão, Akira cessou o beijo.

\- Me permite? - O ladrão o questionou, segurando cada abertura da camisa. Ele parecia calmo e seguro, Goro pode sentir um pouco disso também apenas em olhar para ele.

A resposta veio em um aceno e foi o suficiente para que Akira retirasse a peça do corpo do príncipe, perdendo-a em algum lugar da cama. Eles mantiveram contato visual, o que deixava Goro mais a vontade com a situação. Akira voltou a segurá-lo pela cintura e puxá-lo para próximo de seu corpo. Feito isso, o príncipe tomou os lábios do outro para si outra vez.

Parecia que a peça não fez diferença nenhuma, Goro não se sentiu mais ou menos exposto sem ela, porque Akira agia como se nada tivesse mudado, portanto ele faria o mesmo.

O príncipe perdia qualquer fio de pensamento que tivesse quando estava aos beijos com o ladrão. Nada no mundo importava, nada no mundo podia para-los, parecia que apenas Akira era o que existia para Goro. O príncipe não reparou em que momento sua cintura deixou de ser segurada, ele apenas o percebeu quando teve sua bunda agarrada e apertada, proporcionando um gemido abafado de sua parte. Aquela era outra novidade, uma muito boa, permitiria que o ladrão a repetisse quantas vezes ele quisesse.

Akira foi quem encerrou o beijo pela segunda vez, causando frustração no outro. A respiração de ambos estava desregulada, uma parada para recuperar o fôlego não seria de tudo ruim. Enquanto Goro se recuperava, Akira aproximou os lábios de sua orelha.

\- Depois, você tem que provoca-la. - O sussurro ecoou em seu ouvido e Goro não conseguiu compreender as palavras de Akira de primeira.

O ladrão voltou a encará-lo, seu olhos acinzentados fixos nos carmins a sua frente. Dois dedos de Akira adentraram entre seus próprios lábios e Goro teve uma amostra da língua do ladrão repetindo o que antes fazia com a sua. A visão trouxe-lhe desconforto em seu baixo ventre, sentiu falta do beijo que trocavam, sentiu inveja daqueles dedos não serem os seus e mesmo assim considerou inconcebível que Akira parasse o ato. Aquele provavelmente era a imagem mais erótica que já tinha presenciado e quis ter certeza que estava memorizando-a corretamente, pois precisaria dela em alguma outra ocasião.

Ao terminar, Akira retirou os dedos da boca e um fio de saliva os mantinham ligados. Ele apenas sorriu para Goro e então envolveu a cintura dele com o braço livre, colando ambos os corpos. O príncipe sentiu o exato momento que o elástico de sua calça foi puxado dando espaço para que a mão de Akira entrasse por de baixo. Ele sentia os dedos molhados e quentes deslizar por entre a fenda de seu corpo e aproximando-se do destino final. Goro precisou apoiar a testa no ombro a sua frente, seu coração batia rápido, sua respiração estava desregulando outra vez, sua mente embaçada o privando de qualquer pensamento coerente. Mas aquilo era bom, ele não precisava de mais nada além dos toque de Akira.

\- Posso? - O ladrão pediu outra vez por permissão e o príncipe a concebeu de imediato.

Assim que Akira recebeu a confirmação, outro aceno que o ladrão apenas sentiu já que Goro não tinha condições de tirar o rosto de seu ombro, ele pressionou um dos dedos na entrada do príncipe, deslizando-o para dentro. Goro jogou seu corpo contra o de Akira, apertando os braços dele conforme seu interior era preenchido. Aquela era uma sensação completamente nova para o príncipe, era desconfortável, um pouco incomodava e ao mesmo tempo era boa. 

O ladrão esperou até que o príncipe se acostumar com o dedo dentro dele e quando Goro deu sinais de estar mais relaxado, Akira introduziu o segundo. Dessa vez o príncipe deixou um logo e arrastado gemido escapar, soava com uma mistura de prazer e dor, mesclando exatamente o que ele sentiu naquele momento. E mais uma vez Akira foi paciente em espera-lo a adaptar-se.

Ao se sentir suficientemente confortável com aquela novidade, Goro moveu o quadril em uma mensagem muda para que Akira continuasse o que tinha que fazer. Os dedos do ladrão deslizavam, como se fossem ser retirados, e depois voltavam a invadi-lo. Akira realizava esse movimento devagar e cuidadosamente, Goro agradecia mentalmente pelo outro ser tão gentil nesse ato, pois foi bastante desconfortável a princípio. Conforme ia se acostumando, Goro movia o quadril e então Akira sabia que ele estava pronto para mais. Progressivamente, o desconforto foi desaparecendo e sendo substituído por uma sensação muito mais prazerosa e então o príncipe entendeu o que o ladrão tinha dito-lhe.

Tudo aquilo que Akira fazia era uma forma de provocá-lo e ele estava sendo muito bem sucedido ao fazê-lo. Goro sentia correntes elétricas sendo distribuído por todo o seu corpo tornando-o mais sensível e toda vez que Akira completava um ciclo da provocação o príncipe acabava por gemer. Outro local em seu corpo também estava sendo afetado pelo prazer que sentia e Goro só sabia que a calça de seu pijama era um incômodo maior do que ele imaginava.

Goro pressionou o seu corpo ao de Akira, fazendo com que sua ereção fosse pressionada contra o abdômen do outro. Ele gemeu quando houve o contato e se afastou um pouco para repeti-lo. Aquilo tinha sido bom, muito bom, extraordinário. O príncipe não era inocente o suficiente para nunca ter experimentado os prazeres carnais, mas aquilo era completamente diferente de qualquer masturbação corriqueira que ele já havia feito. Ter um outro alguém com ele naquele ato era muito melhor, especialmente se esse outro alguém fosse Akira.

De alguma forma, o ladrão sabia exatamente o que fazia e ele conseguiu alcançar um ponto no corpo de Goro que o mesmo nunca imaginou existir. O príncipe gemeu outra vez, um pouco mais alto, como se fosse para informar Akira para repetir o feito. E ele o fez, uma segunda vez. Goro estremeceu e perdeu qualquer capacidade de raciocinar. Quando Akira repetiu pela terceira vez, Goro molhou a calça de seu pijama.

O ladrão percebeu que o seu parceiro tinha gozado e retirou o par de dedos de seu interior. Ele envolveu o príncipe com seus braços, deixando que ele se recuperasse. Goro relaxou com o abraço, levando o tempo que fosse necessário para se recuperar. Era aconchegante descansar nos braços de Akira, o príncipe poderia passar o resto da noite daquele jeito.

Os braços de Akira deixaram de envolver Goro para que ele conseguisse segurá-lo pelas coxas. Ele o tirou do colo, cuidadosamente, para que em seguida ele o pusesse de volta a cama. O príncipe retornou para o colchão macio, que não era tão confortável quanto o colo do ladrão, e Akira o fez se deitar. Goro colocou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, sua respiração ainda pesada, seu corpo quente e que sentia-se mais frio sem o contato com o de Akira. O ladrão se posicionou acima do príncipe, beijando-o novamente. Apenas alguns selares que não exigisse muito de Goro, porém o príncipe não se contentaria apenas com alguns selares e puxou-o para que o beijasse de verdade. O contato não durou muito, pois Akira preferia deixá-lo recuperar o fôlego enquanto o beijava em outras parte.

Os lábios do ladrão depositavam beijos por todo o rosto do príncipe, pelo seu queixo, pela linha do maxilar, pela maçã do rosto, ele parou apenas quando chegou próximo ao ouvido de Goro, onde puxou o nódulo de sua orelha com os dentes. O príncipe virou o rosto deixando que Akira continuasse a traçar o caminho com beijos que ele escolhesse e assim o ladrão o fez. Akira continuou descendo com os beijos, descendo por toda a extensão do pescoço de Goro, arrancando suspiros do outro. Ao chegar na curvatura do pescoço, Akira se demorou um pouco mais, ele beijou o local e em seguida o lambeu. Antes que o príncipe entendesse o que o outro estava fazendo, sentiu aquela região ser mordida. Parecia que Akira conhecia o corpo de Goro bem o suficiente para conhece o limite que separava o prazer da dor, pois a força usado para morder a área estava exatamente nesse limite. Em seguida, o príncipe sentiu o ladrão depositar outro beijo no local e, em seguida, os lábios dele estavam abertos novamente e dessa vez ele sugou a área. Aquele lugar tinha se tornado extremamente sensível, mas Goro não se importou. Se Akira quisesse repetir, ele deixaria.

\- Você pode marcá-la. - Akira sussurrou, um de seus dedos deslizando pela área em que ele tinha acabado de trabalhar causando arrepios em Goro. - Tem que mostrar que ela tem dono.

A cabeça do príncipe não estava trabalhando por completo para conseguir interpretar o que foi-lhe dito, mas ele sabia que mais tarde iria entender o que o ladrão havia cotando-lhe.

Akira voltou a descer os beijos, esquecendo do local maculado. Goro fechou os olhos, sentindo cada beijo que era deixado em seu corpo, mesmo que o local em seu pescoço ardesse. Os lábios do ladrão eram macios e a parte mais egoísta do príncipe só pode pensar que aqueles lábios foram feitos somente para beijá-lo. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, tanto sobre os seus quanto em qualquer outra parte de seu corpo, e essa informação foi descoberta naquele instante por ele.

Os lábios de Akira agora se encontravam sobre um dos mamilos de Goro, começaram com um beijo e logo em seguida passaram a lambe-lo. O príncipe puxou ar o suficiente que preenchesse os seus pulmões e o prendeu lá. Akira parecia que estava repetindo o que havia feito no pescoço em uma região tão sensível quanto. Ele lambia-o e chupava-o, o príncipe começou a sentir que aquele ato estava fazendo-o endurecer-se novamente. O ladrão sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e o príncipe queria que ele apenas continuasse.

Além disso, o ladrão deslizava uma de suas mãos por todo o abdômen de Goro, descendo, chegando a barra do pijama, passando por cima da área molhada. O príncipe fico constrangido por se lembrar do que havia ocorrido para seu pijama acabar ficando naquele estado, mas aquilo tinha sido feito intencionalmente por Akira. Então Goro mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o ladrão massagear a ereção que estava voltando. Os toques de Akira eram muito melhores do que Goro já tivesse sonhado, imaginado, fantasiado. Todo o prazer que ele sentia com o ladrão o proporcionando não se comparava a nada do que o príncipe tivesse feito em seu próprio corpo. Goro só conseguia ansiar por mais.

Quando Akira se deu por satisfeito, ele desceu os beijos seguindo o mesmo caminho que seus dedos haviam traçado anteriormente. Ao chegar na calça usada pelo príncipe, ele parou, segurando em cada lado. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Goro acenou com a cabeça como das outras vezes, permitindo que o outro continuasse. O príncipe sentiu seu pijama ser puxado e ele levantou o quadril para facilitar a retirada. Outra vez o ladrão se livrou da peça de roupa que se encontrava em seu caminho e agora tinha o príncipe totalmente exposto para o seu deleite.

O que fosse que Akira estava planejando a seguir, Goro não sabia o que era e teve que esperar por longos e torturantes segundos até que voltasse a receber os toques. A única coisa que pode imaginar, era que o ladrão estava a observá-lo, Goro conseguia sentir o olhar do outro sobre si e ficou constrangido por isso. Era a primeira vez que o príncipe passava por aquela situação, totalmente despido e com alguém que pudesse vê-lo. Sentiu o rosto queimar por constatar tal detalhe.

Então o príncipe teve ambas as pernas tocadas, o ladrão as afastava e seu requisito sendo atendido. Goro as abriu, sabendo que Akira tomava posição por entre elas. Sentiu os dedos do ladrão assumirem posição em sua ereção, segurando-a, deslizando por toda a sua extensão, eles se moviam com facilidade já que a área estava umedecida com seu gozo. O príncipe entreabriu os lábios, ele precisava de ar e tudo o que fazia parecia ser em vão pois aquilo faltava-lhe em seus pulmões. Ele tentava satisfazer o próprio corpo realizando o ato mais básico enquanto Akira o satisfazia de outro jeito.

Quando o ladrão parou de masturba-lo, o príncipe ficou um pouco frustrado já que estava aproveitando as ondas de prazer que os dedos de Akira causavam-lhe. Mas logo sua frustração se dissipou, pois em lugar dos dedos, agora Akira tinha seus lábios sobre o local. Goro não conseguiu conter um sorriso, ele tinha encontrado uma outra forma de aproveitar a boca de Akira. Sentiu-os descer por toda sua extensão e depois subir, a língua deslizando pelo mesmo caminho, repetindo o ato de novo e de novo.

Mas o ladrão gostava de brincar com ele, por isso deixou de envolvê-lo com os lábios para usar apenas a língua. Ele o segurava e lambia, trabalhando em cada milímetro disponível, proporcionando o melhor prazer que Goro um dia já teve. O príncipe elevou uma das mãos, colocando-a sobre a boca, mordendo um pedaço de sua costas. Ele queria evitar de fazer algum barulho muito alto, mesmo o castelo sendo gigantesco, preferia evitar a possibilidade de alguém ouvi-lo. Ninguém tentaria entrar em seu quarto, muito menos sem sua permissão, mesmo assim era bom evitar qualquer desculpa possível e melhor ainda manter os empregados longe de sua vida pessoal.

Akira parou de lambe-lo para então tomá-lo com a boca outra vez, Goro agradeceu pela decisão pois adorava a sensação dos lábios do ladrão envolta de si. O príncipe tomou coragem e abriu os olhos, encarando o teto claro de seu quarto, sua vista foi ajustando o foco naturalmente e quando ele pode enxergar direito, foi descendo o seu campo de visão para onde o ladrão se encontrava. Goro pode vislumbrar a imagem totalmente erótica que era Akira o chupando, e ele o fazia tão bem. O outro percebeu que estava sendo observado e passou a olhar diretamente para Goro. O príncipe não estava de todo certo, mas acreditou que viu o ladrão sorrir em satisfação, se não fosse pelo gemido que soltou talvez pudesse ouvir o som de sua risada provocadora. Parecia que Akira gostava de audiência, pois pareceu executar um trabalho muito melhor quando passou a ser observado, ou talvez fosse a imaginação de Goro que funcionava melhor ao ver o outro.

A partir daí, Akira passou a sugá-lo também e Goro teve certeza que não conseguiria aguentar muito mais. A boca do ladrão trabalhava astutamente em sua ereção, obrigando que o príncipe mordesse mais forte as costas de sua mão para evitar qualquer gemido excessivamente alto, sentindo o local doer, porém não chegou a se machucar. Em uma sucção mais intensa, Goro chegou ao seu limite e acabou por gozar dentro da boca de Akira. O ladrão pareceu já esperar, se retirando apenas quando o príncipe tivesse acabado. Goro viu Akira engolir, questionando-se qual seria o gosto. Aquela era uma experiência nova para Goro e qualquer que fosse a descoberta, ele se mostraria interessado em aprender. Quando os lábios do ladrão deixaram o príncipe, um pouco de líquido branco escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Com o polegar, Akira o limpou e então o devolveu para o interior de sua boca de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

O ladrão se aproximou do príncipe, retirando a mão que ele mantinha sobre a sua boca, observando a área marcada e avermelhada. Ele beijou o local e colocou a mãos de Goro sobre o rosto dele, cobrindo-a com a sua. Ele também beijou o seu rosto e ajeitou o seu corpo sob o dele. Goro tinha Akira por cima de si, entre as suas pernas, o ladrão o pressionou suavemente contra o seu e então o príncipe descobriu que Akira estava em uma situação muito similar a sua. Por debaixo da calça, Akira estava a esconder a própria ereção e Goro só soube disso quando estavam próximos. O príncipe perguntava-se se seria capaz de satisfazer o ladrão da mesma forma que ele havia feito consigo, Goro queria ao menos tentar.

\- Você está bem? - Ouviu a pergunta ser pronunciada por Akira, seu tom era gentil e mostrava genuína preocupação como príncipe.

\- Estou. - Goro o respondeu, soou mais cansado do que gostaria.

\- Ótimo. - O ladrão disse, descendo o rosto para colar seus lábios com os do outro.

Akira ergueu o corpo, retirando o seu peso de cima do príncipe. Goro não fazia ideia do que o outro pretendia, não era possível que eles houvessem acabado, não ainda. Ele segurou a cintura do ladrão obrigando-o a voltar para o lugar, puxando-o para colar ambos os corpos. O príncipe queria que o ladrão se sentisse tão bem quanto ele, queria fazer algo por ele para que aproveitasse tanto quanto, não podia deixá-lo ir. Recebeu um olhar confuso do outro que piscou algumas vezes até entender que o príncipe queria-o por perto, e então o viu sorrir.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Akira disse-lhe.

O dito foi suficiente para que Goro afrouxasse o aperto e liberasse Akira. A decisão não foi do agrado do príncipe, mas mesmo assim o fez, vendo-o se afastar até ficar completamente erguido. Goro sentiu falta do calor do corpo de Akira, ele gostava daquele contato, do calor, da proximidade. Mas o ladrão não ficou longe por muito tempo, foi apenas o suficiente para que ele tirasse a própria blusa. O príncipe tinha sido relutante em deixá-lo se afastar, porém estava satisfeito por tê-lo feito. Era a primeira vez que via Akira sem aquela peça de roupa e a vista que tinha era muito melhor do que ele já havia fantasiado. Já era de se esperar que Akira tivesse um corpo bem moldado, os ofícios de sua ocupação o obrigava a mantê-lo em forma. Então o ladrão voltar a se posicionar acima do príncipe e sentir o corpo desnudo do outro sobre o seu era uma sensação muito melhor.

\- Viu? Eu voltei. - Akira sussurrou com seus lábios próximos aos dos outro, roçando sobre eles enquanto falava.

Goro só queria que Akira o beijasse de novo, mas por algum motivo o ladrão parecia decidido em ignorá-lo. Ao invés disso, o príncipe teve seu lábio inferior segurado por entre os dentes e depois sendo sugado. Akira estava definitivamente empenhado em fazer Goro perder todos os sentidos e ele estava sendo muito bem sucedido. Foi preciso toda a força de vontade do príncipe para que ele continuasse consciente do que acontecia e não se entregasse outra vez as provocações de Akira.

O príncipe usou da proximidade para tocar o ladrão. Suas mãos, trêmulas devido sua insegurança pela falta de experiência e pela excitação que sentia, seguravam-no pelas laterais sentindo os músculos de Akira sobre os seus dedos. Passou a desliza-los para a área mais baixa, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido, pois parte de si temia fazer algo que pudesse desagradar o outro. Ao chegar na barra da calça, Goro amaldiçoou Akira mentalmente por ele ainda não ter se desfeito da peça que estava em seu caminho. Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu. Tentou se desfazer da calça, puxando-a para baixo, conseguindo apenas que ela cedesse um pouco. Sem perceber, o príncipe soltou um ruído de irritação e o ladrão apenas riu baixo devido a falta de prática do outro.

Akira levantou o quadril, dando espaço necessário para que Goro retirasse o suficiente da peça e pudesse executar o que tinha em mente. Uma de suas mãos se manteve na calça, como se quisesse se certificar que ela não voltaria ao lugar, enquanto a outra seguia o caminho que havia planejado. Ao chegar ao ventre do outro sentia os pelos grossos e rijo surgirem e descia por entre eles mesmo assim. O rosto do ladrão agora se encontrava descansando sobre ombro do príncipe e os arfares saiam de sua boca conforme os dedos avançavam. Goro estava satisfeita de conseguir arrancar tais reações do outro, no mínimo estava fazendo direito e era do agrado. Seu atos não era nada muito diferente do que o príncipe já tinha feito consigo mesmo, mas sem dúvida a sensação era bem diferente quando feitos em outro alguém.

Ao chegar na ereção, os dedos do príncipe a tocaram com receio, ainda um pouco trêmulos, por estarem explorando aquela nova área. Só conseguia pensar o quão aquele órgão era diferente e ao mesmo tempo extremamente parecido com o seu, por isso estava receoso com o que fazia. Sentiu a textura e o calor que emanava, a resposta que recebia com cada novo toque. Goro passou a segura-lo, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem lentos e que percorriam toda a extensão da ereção de Akira. Seu ato fez com que o ladrão gemesse o nome do príncipe, o que causou em Goro um arrepio que percorreu-lhe a espinha e um ardor surgiu em seu rosto. Os gemidos fizeram com que o príncipe se sentisse mais confiante e pudesse intensificar as carícias. Tudo o que ele queria era retribuir todo o prazer que Akira o havia feito sentir.

Acreditava que estava fazendo direito, mas então foi interrompido pelo ladrão que segurou o seu pulso e retirou a mão da ereção dele, levando-a para acima da cabeça de Goro. O príncipe olhou sem entender, bastante confuso na verdade, pelo tudo o que indicava estava agradando o outro e queria continuar até o final.

\- O que houve? - O príncipe arriscou em perguntar.

\- Ainda tenho mais o que te ensinar. - Akira respondeu enquanto regulava a sua respiração. - Vai acabar antes se eu te permitisse terminar.

Com isso, Goro sentiu seu rosto arder mais. Concluiu que estava sim fazendo um bom serviço e que seu objetivo estava sendo alcançado.

Seu pulso foi solto pelo ladrão, mas o príncipe decidiu mantê-lo onde havia sido deixado. Em seguida, Goro viu Akira se afastar novamente, só que dessa vez sabia que logo ele voltaria para perto de si, e finalmente se livrar da calça que estava em seu caminho. O ladrão não apenas se livrou daquela peça, como também precisou se livrar antes do par de botas que usava. Akira estava a distrair Goro tão bem que o príncipe não havia notado que o ladrão ainda estava trajando o calçado. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação, Goro teria se irritado com Akira em cima da sua cama com tal veste. Porém dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, iria ignorar a situação já que o ladrão estava se mostrando bastante atencioso e dedicado a mostrar para ele todas as malícias que desconhecia.

Como o esperado, assim que Akira se livrou das demais peças, ficando tão exposto quanto Goro, ele retornou ao local de onde havia saído, bem entre as pernas do príncipe. O ladrão pressionou seu quadril contra o do outro, fazendo com que ambas as ereções se encostassem. Goro não fazia a mínima ideia como aquilo havia acontecido de novo, em um curto espaço de tempo ele já estava pronto para outro orgasmo. Nunca tinha acontecido algo similar com ele antes, não em tão pouco tempo. Akira tinha algum tipo de efeito afrodisíaco sobre ele, algo em seus toques, algo em sua voz, algo em sua existência, tudo nele acabava causando aquele efeito no príncipe.

Akira aproximou o rosto com o de Goro, segurando-o pelo queixo, seus dedos eram cuidadosos e firmes, obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Essa é a parte mais importante, a consumação do ato. - O ladrão sussurrou, sua voz era tão sedutora que o príncipe apenas queria continuar a ouvi-la. - Você quer que continue?

Para Goro, Akira era a única pessoa de todo o reino que ele confiava plenamente. Toda a circunstância dizia o contrário, entretanto Akira nunca lhe deu motivos para duvidar. Ele se sentia seguro perto do ladrão. Akira era o seu mais próximo confidente, o que melhor o conhecia, o que sabia quem o príncipe realmente era. Por isso Goro o permitia entrar em seu quarto tão tarde da noite, revelava-lhe pequenos segredos, contava suas inseguranças mais profundas. Akira o fazia sentir confortável. Sendo assim, o príncipe estava seguro na decisão de permiti-lo continuar.

Ao receber a resposta muda, que veio mais uma vez como um aceno, o ladrão se pôs a prosseguir. Akira selou os lábios aos dele antes de soltar-lhe o rosto, a mão desceu para segurar o quadril do príncipe, com a mesma firmeza que fizera com o rosto, elevando-o. Goro auxiliava, mantendo-se erguido enquanto Akira se apoiava sobre os joelhos e encontrava uma posição mais adequado.

Foi com extremo cuidado e delicadeza que Akira começou a penetrá-lo. Aquela era uma sensação agridoce, pois ao mesmo tempo que era desconfortável, era prazeroso receber o ladrão dentro de si. Parecia que a ereção de Akira entrava fácil, o príncipe conseguia sentir o seu interior ainda umedecido pela saliva do ladrão e como tinha recebido previamente os dedos do outro, estava mais confortável em ser introduzido agora. Ao terminar de ser preenchido por completo, Goro relaxava o seu corpo para tornar a experiência mais agradável. Instintivamente, acreditava que o quanto mais ficasse confortável, mais prazeroso seria. Ele recebeu ajuda de Akira, que depois de torturá-lo tanto, finalmente havia cedido e beijo-o como o príncipe vinha desejando. Era incrível ter a boca do ladrão sobre a sua, troca carícias íntimas com os lábios, senti-lo novamente. Entretanto, Goro sentiu um sabor diferente no beijo compartilhado e quando deduziu o porquê sentiu seu rosto arder. Apesar disso, não se deixou inibir e tomou com ferocidade a boca de Akira, da mesma forma que tinha a sua tomada.

Ao sentir-se confortável com o volume dentro de si e a vontade crescente de continuar, o príncipe moveu o quadril indicando que o ladrão podia continuar. Akira recebeu a mensagem e fez conforme o esperado, movendo-se dentro do outro. Era completamente diferente receber a ereção do ladrão se comparado com os dedos dele, o órgão genital eram bem mais robusto e ocupava bem mais espaço, alcançando toda a área disponível e causava-lhe um prazer bem mais intenso. Goro acabou por se acostumar a ele bem mais rápido e fácil do que esperava.

Akira começou lento e devagar, ele continuava a ser cuidadoso com o príncipe até mesmo naquele momento, fazendo o outro apreciar e aproveitar cada segundo. Conforme o desejo de ambos aumentava, o ladrão tornava-se um pouco vai veloz em seu ato. De início, Goro deixou que Akira comandasse o ato, mas assim que entendeu como funcionava, o príncipe passou a acompanhá-lo. Ele movia o seu próprio quadril, no mesmo ritmo que o ladrão fazia, acompanhando os movimentos.

Estava se tornando cada vez melhor a forma que ambos estavam conduzindo os acontecimentos. Em algum momento cujo qual Goro não se recordava, eles tinham terminado o beijo, pois precisavam de um auxílio maior para suprir a necessidade de ar em seus pulmões, o que levou também a possibilidade de gemidos escaparem vez ou outra. Seu coração também estava dando-lhe uma resposta interessante, batendo tão rápido e forte que cada batida ecoava em seus ouvidos. Seu corpo estava completamente tomado pelo prazer que sentia e implorava por mais e mais. Sua mente estava completamente embaçada e perdida em todas as novas sensações que Akira estava a lhe proporcionar.

Para Goro parecia que tudo não importava mais. Nem o reino, nem as obrigações, nem as políticas. Absolutamente nada. O seu mundo se resumia naquele quarto mal iluminado, com Akira em sua cama atendendo cada vontade carnal que ele quisesse, fazendo-o se sentir desejado. Tudo o mais havia desaparecido e só importava os dois, a forma como os dois se encaixavam, a forma como se tocavam, a forma com davam prazer um ao outro. Era justamente como o príncipe queria, mas era completamente diferente do que havia imaginado. Era muito melhor, era real.

Akira se mostrava bastante habilidoso e, conforme já havia feito antes, atingiu o ponto sensível do príncipe fazendo-o gemer mais alto. De imediato, o ladrão tomou-lhe os lábios em um selar descuidado para abafar o som e permaneceu ali pois o acertou outra vez, impedindo que Goro deixasse escapar mais um.

A fricção entre eles, a maneira como Akira o penetrava, o corpo do príncipe já sensível além da conta devido aos orgasmos anteriores contribuíram para que Goro fosse o primeiro a chegar em seu limite. Seu líquido quente escorreu por entre o próprio abdômen e o do ladrão, sujando ambos. Inconscientemente, o corpo de Goro se contraiu ao atingir o orgasmos e nisso teve como resposta um gemido mais longo do outro. Logo em seguida, Akira o acompanhou, preenchendo o interior do príncipe com o próprio sêmen.

O príncipe e o ladrão permaneceram na mesma posição, com o prazer ainda a percorre-lhes cada centímetro de seus corpos. Goro cedeu ao cansaço primeiro, descendo o quadril até que encontrasse o colchão macio da cama, sentindo-se frustrado por acabar tirando Akira de dentro de si durante a execução deste ato. Mas ele se sentia cansado, tão, tão cansado. Logo em seguida, o ladrão deitou-se ao seu lado, ele também parecia ter perdido todas as energias.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, Goro poderia se entregar ao sono a qualquer momento. Estava suado e sujo, se sentia nojento por isso e uma parte de si exigia que ele se levantasse e fosse se banhar, mas seu corpo não mais respondia por ele. Ao seu lado, percebeu que Akira havia se movido e foi com grande esforço que o príncipe abriu os olhos para ver o que o outro fazia. O ladrão agora estava sentado na cama, se livrando de qualquer coisa que ainda havia sobre ela, fosse alguma peça de roupa ou fosse alguns livros que de alguma forma acabaram permanecendo sobre o colchão. Ao terminar, Akira pegou a coberta dobrada no final da cama, estendendo-a para então cobrir o príncipe sonolento. Em seguida, o ladrão voltou a deitar-se ao seu lado, entrando embaixo da coberta, envolvendo-o com um dos braços por cima da cintura do príncipe.

Goro usou do que lhe ainda restava de forças para se virar e ficar de frente para Akira, entrelaçando suas pernas com as dele, aproximando o rosto de seu peito. Ele estava tão confortável ali, poderia dormir todas as noites com o ladrão nesta mesma posição sem nenhum problema. Mas então um pensamento ocorreu-lhe e o deixou apreensivo. Não seria seguro para Akira passar a noite ali com ele, alguém poderia entrar em seu quarto e encontrá-los, o que Goro julgava ser praticamente impossível de acontecer, ou se adormecesse e acordassem de manhã seria mais difícil do ladrão sair sem ser visto. O príncipe prezava muito pela segurança do outro e se algo desse errado, se alguém descobrisse sobre o relacionamento íntimo que eles tinham, Goro não seria capaz de protegê-lo. Muitas coisas ainda estavam além de seu poder e Goro era limitado de várias formas, ele não podia perder Akira por um mero capricho.

\- É melhor você ir. - Goro murmurou. Por mais que sua suas palavras significarem uma coisa, seus atos diziam outra, pois ele se aninhou no braço de Akira.

\- Nunca se deve deixar a cama após se entregar ao seu amante. - Akira o respondeu, ele soou sério. - Isso é muito importante.

Sentiu o ladrão beijar o topo de sua cabeça e Goro gostou daquela demonstração de afeto, apesar de Akira continuar a agir como se tudo o que fizeram fosse uma aula. O príncipe realmente não queria que ele fosse, se sentia bem com ele ali, se sentia completo. Perder o seu calor naquela noite faria apenas que o vazio que o acompanhava voltasse e tudo estava sendo perfeito demais para que isso acontecesse.

\- Está bem. - As últimas palavras do príncipe saíram tão baixo que o próprio quase não conseguiu ouvir.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. - Akira o certificou.

Goro não teve certeza se o que Akira tinha dito era sobre a fuga dele ao acordar, sobre o casamento que se aproximava ou se era sobre o futuro do relacionamento deles. Os três tópicos eram de fato preocupação do príncipe, mas, naquele momento, ele iria dar ouvidos ao ladrão. O que Goro faria era descansar nos braços de Akira e confiar no que o ladrão dizia-lhe.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho todo esse universo criado na minha cabeça, mas vou terminar de escrever? Não sabemos.


End file.
